Una realidad
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Ranma piensa en lo susedido y en sus sentimientos por Akane y encuentra una manera de arreglarlo continuacion de Pensamientos


Ps jajajaj, esta es no la continuación, porque no se me ha ocurrido nada, asi que si alguien tiene ideas demelas

**PS jajajaj, esta es no la continuación, porque no se me ha ocurrido nada, así que si alguien tiene ideas démelas!!, ps en fin, esta es la opinión de Ranma acerca de sus constantes peleas con Akane.**

--o-o-o-o-o--

Caminaba por los pasillos del dojo, aun pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde, pensó que la había hecho llorar, era de lo mas normal, ya que casi siempre sus discusiones terminaban así, el con un gran golpe en la cabeza y ella… ella lastimada hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, nunca lograba entender por que siempre terminaba así, si el trataba de hacer lo posible para no terminar sediento ante esos estupidos impulsos que tenia desde niño, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba tan acostumbrado a demostrar su cariño de esa forma, bastaba con ver como se llevaban el y su padre, pero esa era la forma de demostrarse cuanto se querían, no quería echarle toda la culpa a su progenitor por no haberle enseñado lo importante que era hablar y expresarse, la forma correcta de decirle a alguien que es lo que mas te importa en el mundo, una forma abierta y sin miedo… sin miedo…

¿Quién no sentiría miedo cuando esta enamorado y no sabe si la otra persona siente igual?, solo un animal, o algo que no fuera de este mundo, por que no podía haber ningún ser humano que fuera duro como una roca, ni el, ni el gran "maestro" de las artes marciales era tan insensible como para no sentir miedo, como para no enamorarse… antes de conocer a su prometida "forzada" pensaba que el amor era el peor de los estrobos que podía tener un hombre con el objetivo de ser grande y tenia razón, si que era un estorbo, por que ya que lo palpabas y lo sentías tan cerca comprendías que no podías vivir sin el, que era esencial para tu existencia y después de esa persona a la que amas no hay nada importante…

jamás pensó que esa niña tan violenta y patosa fuera a terminar enamorándolo de la manera en la que lo hizo, jamás pensó que el amor fuera algo tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez… algo solo de dos personas, pero que era capaz de mover al mundo por si solo… era extraño, nunca pensó en poder amar de esta manera, se le hacia cosa de cuentos de hadas, de esas princesas que siempre encontraban a su príncipe después de ser capturadas por la bruja mala de la historia, pero todo era tan real como en esos cuentos, todo, solo que ahora el parecía el ogro de la historia y ella la princesa indefensa.

Algunas veces el se daba de topes en la pared, pensando ¿Por qué lo he hecho?, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero le salía casi tan espontáneo como una sonrisa o como un sonrojo, lo curioso era que solo ella lograba hacerlo, ninguna de sus "prometidas" lograba hacer lo que ella lograba con una sola sonrisa, nada se comparaba con eso, junto a ella, su princesa se sentía tan fuerte, tan valiente, sentía que tenia el mundo junto a el y nada lo aria cambiar, pero cuando se molestaban la vulnerabilidad, la culpa, la tristeza, el dolor hacia que el mundo se le viniera cabeza abajo y todo era diferente.

Cuando el era niño, recordaba que ni la mera palabra "amor" se le cruzaba por la cabeza, nada, pensaba que el decir "te quiero" y "te amo" era lo mismo, pero ahora sabia que no tenían mucho parecido, de hecho el amor no se comparaba con el sentimiento del querer, había veces que se decía que la vida lo maldijo enamorándose de alguien imposible, pero en el fondo sabia que en verdad adoraba a esa pequeña maldición.

Desde que ella llego a su vida todo tenia un nuevo significado, desde sonreír hasta llegar a derramar alguna lagrima, si sonreía era por ella, si estaba enojado era por ella, si se contentaba era por ella, si lloraba era por ella, no entendía como una persona podía producir tantos sentimientos en otra, era algo que jamás creyó cierto.

Le encantaba cuando su "mujercita" se ponía celosa y trataba de ocultarlo, la verdad era que hasta un árbol se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo, ella era como un libro abierto, el mundo podía saber que ella era la mujer más feliz de la tierra o simplemente un pasto junto a otros mil millones.

Un día le hicieron la pregunta de que era lo que mas le gustaba de su prometida y el seguramente por imbecil, solo contesto con una sarta de mentiras y ofensas hacia ella, como siempre ella estaba escuchando cada cosa que decía, solo para terminar haciéndola llorar y con un gran golpe, ¿Por qué tenia que ser así?, tan impulsivo y tan poco abierto, tan ofensivo y sobre todo tan mentiroso, decir todo eso sobre ella de verdad era algo estupido, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba mintiendo?, ¿Qué solo hacía eso para protegerla de sus otras "prometidas"?, no es que no le tuviera la confianza suficiente, pero las demás eran tan ágiles en las artes que podrían acabar con ella en tan solo 10 minutos, no la subestimaba, pero ella no estaba tan lista como ellas para ese tipo de cosas.

Estuvo apunto de confesar sus sentimientos muchas veces, pero en ninguna le salio una palabra, en esos momentos solo se lograba sentir como un completo idiota, pero aun con ese conocimiento no le salían las palabras, en esos momentos solo quería que lo tragara la tierra, solo quería desaparecer o si algún milagro sucedía armarse de valor decirle que la amaba y plantarle el mejor beso de toda su vida; pero los milagros difícilmente sucedían, y más cuando comprendió que si eso quería que pasara tenia que propiciarlo, no esperar a que todo le cayera del cielo.

Y eso es precisamente lo más difícil, armarse de valor, y su bipolaridad no ayudaba en nada en absoluto, y eso de transformarse en mujer, tampoco lo hacia, aun que tenia sus beneficios, pero en los momentos de querer decir lo que se siente hacia una mujer, ser una no ayuda para nada, aunque funcionaba mucho para alejarla de tipos que solo querían una noche, jugar con sus sentimientos de la peor manera, pero el sabia que no era tan tonta como para caer, siempre lo hace para darle celos, y aunque el supiera de sus planes, siempre terminaba cayendo.

A diferencia de los de ella, el no necesitaba hacer planes para poner a su niña celosa, era una insegura por si sola, pero el no la culpaba, tenia mucho que ver en esa inseguridad que ella sentía, siempre diciendo que otras son mucho mejores para que no se note que la adora con locura.

- hija… abre por favor, el se arrepiente de lo que dijo- se escucho del otro lado de el pasillo

Seguramente su padre trataría de consolarla, habían tenido un problema en la mañana, que la dejo muy herida, tanto que ni siquiera lo golpeo para castigarlo, tan solo se fue a encerrarse en su habitación después del colegio, debía admitir que decir que preferiría besar a un baboso antes que a ella fue duro, sin mencionar la sarta de insultos que le dijo delante de sus amigos.

Se sentía culpable, tanto como nunca, jamás había llegado a tanto, tenia que disculparse, pero ¿Cómo?, si ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, tal vez el mejor momento seria la media noche, ella se encontraría un poco mas tranquila para esa hora, no faltaba mucho, en el reloj eran las 11:30, media hora, tiempo suficiente.

A las 12 en punto se aventuro a entrar en la habitación de la chica, tenia la luz apagada, por lo que le fue difícil ver por donde iba, para su mala suerte su manera de guiarse hacia la cama fueron los lamentables sollozos que aun emitía, el solamente le dejo una flor en su espalda, lo que hizo que la chica volteara, ella al reconocerlo después de limpiarse sus lagrimas, lo miro con tristeza y dolor, y eso era demasiado.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella

- ….

- si no vas a decir nada mejor vete- dijo con decepción- no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro ahora

- ehhh…yo…yo…..esto yo…quería

En ese momento, sintió como la lengua se entumecía, su voz se volvía tan ronca que costaba trabajo sonarla, su mandíbula tan dura que no podía moverla, sus pies parecían haber echado raíces sin su consentimiento, lo único vivido de su debate interno eran sus ojos, sus ojos que siempre lograban revelar mas de la cuenta.

Ella mientras tanto lo miraba queriendo descifrar el enigma que tenían sus ojos, algo que jamás pudo entender a este lapso de tiempo, algo importante pero indescifrable, ella veía su debate interno, el trabajo que le costaba expresarse, todo el esfuerzo que hacia, aunque siempre se terminaba desesperando y lo mandaba a volar, pero esta vez se notaba que iba a ser algo importante.

- te quería….yo….te quería decir…..¡lamentomucholosusedidoenlamañana!- soltó

- ¿Qué?, lo siento es que lo dijiste demasiado rápido

para esto el tenia la cabeza tan roja como la de un tomate.

- lo siento…- dijo mas tranquilo y visiblemente aliviado

- ¿de verdad?- dijo- ¿no quisiste decir eso? ¿No preferirías besar a una vaca o a un cerdo en ves de a mi?

- si, nunca quise decir eso, todo era mentira, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás voy a besar a nada ni a nadie que no seas…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se callo de repente, había dicho mas de la cuenta, mas de lo que quería expresar, la miro y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban mucho, pero que no eran por lagrimas, era por algo diferente, algo que lo incitaba a terminar esa frase

-¿Qué no seas..?

- tu….- dijo el en un susurro- te amo….

- yo también- dijo

Ella se sonrió de tal modo que hasta el se embobo con esa sonrisa, expresaba tanta suficiencia, tanta satisfacción, tanto amor, tanto anhelo, tanta esperanza, y en un momento a otro esa niña a la que había lastimado le estaba brindando el mejor abrazo que hubiera podido tener en el mudo, algo tan reconfortante, algo que le decía que ella lo había perdonado, el la separo levemente de sus brazos para mirarla a la cara y para besar sus labios una vez, la beso de la manera más dulce que pudo imaginar, jamás olvidaría ese momento, fue un beso simple, por que ambos eran inexpertos en ese campo, pero fue un beso lleno de amor y de aceptación.

- ¡bravo!- se escucho al otro lado de la habitación

S separaron de una manera brusca y llena de espanto, la familia estaba observándolos, felices de lo sucedido, pero sin pensar en la imprudencia de su acto, el padre de la chica estaba mas que feliz, decía que tenia que hacer la boda ahora mismo, cosa que a ninguno le pareció

- hay hijo y tu que decías que jamás besarías a alguien como ella- dijo el padre

- ¿y quien dijo que la bese?- dijo encolerizado- hasta una vaca besaría mejor

Bien, si se paso de la raya esta vez….despertó en la calle, un viaje gratis gracias a las nuevas areolilneas de los golpes de su prometida, eso decía que no estaba enfadada, se puso de pie contento, corto unas cuantas rosas de un jardín de paso y las dejo en la habitación de su prometida, con una pequeña tarjeta

"_**Eres lo que más amo en la vida"**_

Y así se fue a su habitación a dormir, sabiendo que la mujer que amaba también le correspondía y ella igual, se acostó sabiendo que su único y verdadero amor estaría esperándola para decirle cuanto la amaba y si acaso otra de sus épicas discusiones el día de mañana.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

**PS jamás lo pensé pero quedo muy bien, al principio dije que no era la continuación verdad, pues al transcurso de la historia esto fue lo que salio, se me hiso una continuación muy linda, así que espero que les aya gustado**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


End file.
